Seriously Sirius?
by xjustlikerosesx
Summary: Will Jenny be able to cope with her breakup with Draco when she is sent to a new decade?
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER ONE**

"Jennifer! Get your sorry ass out of bed this instant!" My mother's voice filled my room as I laid lifeless in my bed. Today was September 1st. The first day of my sixth year at Hogwarts. I was excited as always to be going back there, but not as thrilled to be getting out of my bed. I shuffled a bit trying to get the will power to move when I hit something warm on the side of the bed. My boyfriend: Draco Malfoy. I let out a shriek of surprise as I tried to recoil the events from the previous night. When I couldn't remember a god damned thing I pushed him off my bed, making him wake as his arm painfully crushed onto my hard wood floor.

"What the fu- oh hey." His tired blue eyes gazed up at my confused emerald ones. Sensing my worries he said, "Calm down Jenny, we didn't do anything." He paused for a moment, "But we could change that." He lifted an eyebrow as I considered this then realized it was a ridiculous idea and still had no answers to why he was sleeping in my bed, hogging the covers no less.

"As lovely as that idea sounds, I want to know why I woke up to you in my room." I glanced at my watch and realized how late it actually was, and I started digging in my closet trying to find shit for the Hogwarts express .

"Well, we went to that lovely pub down the street. fine people really. You got your silly self drunk beyond reality and I had to drag you to your house. I Figured I should stay. With all your puking and things." He tried to suppress a laugh as my pale skin went a bright red that would've put a tomato to shame.

"You better get out of my bloody bed," I said seriously. But then I had to suppress a grin when I added, "Or I'll send Harry-Frickin'-Potter in here to whoop your ass!"

He laughed a glorious, golden laugh. Something Draco never usually did. He got out of the bed and wrapped his long dangly arms around my waste. He spun me around and kissed me ever so softly before letting me go back to my quick haste of packing my belongings into one bulge of a bag.

"Jenny, I should be going. I have my own things to pack." He smiled before turning to the door. I waved him goodbye and slumped onto my bed. I could hear my mother downstairs clinking together random kitchen utensils. I knew she hated seeing me go, considering I am her only child.

I took one last look in my full length mirror before dragging my things down. My uniform already on and my school robe under my arm. My long straight black hair fell just short of passing my purchased breasts that my mother got me for my 16th birthday. I felt incredibly slytherin for being in Griffindor, but that's what Draco does to you. Not that I'm complaining. My mom was more then happy to have Malfoy blood in the family. Even though she was a muggle she knew what Draco thought I was.. and that was a pure blood.. and that is something I am not, she played a great witch, knowing just what to say and when to say it. It made me proud to have a mom that would do just about anything to make me feel happy.

I clobbered downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast with me. "Mum, we got to go!"

I ran into the wall and was instantly filled with magic that made my heart beat so fast I had to be sure to catch my breath. It was great to be home. I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. My face was nearly attacked by vicious blonde ringlets. I stepped back only to see My best friend: May Southwell. She was a year younger but was just as smart as any witch or wizard my age.. well maybe not as smart as Granger.

"Jennifer Geynivlle. I have not heard from you all summer. I highly don't think that we are even best friends any more." She said in fake sympathy. I laughed as I looped her arm and walked into the last empty compartment.

"I wish I was in Slytherin with you." I sighed as I dropped my things onto the floor.

"You don't want to be in Slytherin with _me_ you want to be in Slytherin with _Draco_." May said as she jammed her multiple bags on the top shelf. I nodded, completely agreeing with her.

"Well shit Hermione, what did you want me to do!" I jumped in surprise as the redheaded Ron Wesley came into the compartment and slamming the fragile door. he turned around to face us and his ears went as crimson as his hair. "Geynivlle..Southwell." He nodded our way.

"Wesley." We said dumbly, still not knowing why he entered our cabin. I raised an eyebrow, awaiting an explanation.

"Oh uh, I thought it was empty.." He whispered.

"What just happened?" I asked, trying to be friendly to a fellow Griffindor. Ron taking this as an invitation to spill his guts like a 13 year old girl, plunked down next to me on the seat.

"Well it's Hermione and her bloody protective issues." He rolled his eyes. I had only really talked to Ron once, and that's when I was dating Harry in year two, not that it was really anything.. because we were 12. But still. He sure did grow up. His once chubby freckled face was now slime and had outgrown his freckles leaving his face pale and his lips cherry red. Not that I was looking at his lips.

"Uhm Jennifer..?" Ron shyly peered at me feeling my intense gaze. My eyes widened with embarrassment and I quickly looked down at my suddenly very interesting sleeve.

"Don't mind her she's just a silly grif-girl." She smiled innocently, catching what could have possibly been an insult to not only me, but him as well. Ron grinned realizing the comment but letting it slide. The little redheaded boy looked at me almost as intensely as I had been looking at him before. I was about to say something when Draco came rushing into the already crowded compartment.

"Jenny! I have been checking in every single damn corridor and the last one I chea-" He was cut off as he noticed Ron sitting next to me silent. "Weasley?" He said almost surprised. Ron looked from me to Draco about ten times before standing up fast, hitting his head on the ceiling. A sudden jurk from the express sent him flying into my lap and Draco's soft eyes pierced Ron's feathery skin, making him quickly untangle himself and stood up. He was looking down at his feet as he looked up into the now searing eyes of Draco.

"Malfoy." He said. Nodding a little and looking back at me, like I was supposed to help him. Once he realized no one was talking. He quietly slide out the door and silently went back to searching for Hermonie.

"What was Weasley doing here?" Draco asked with a disgusted tone as he took Ron's spot next to me.

"Oh, he just wanted some help with Hermione." May chirped, not caring that Draco was looking at me. I knew he didn't want me hanging out with anyone outside of Slytherin, he thinks they would try and put a bad reputation on him.

"Granger." He groaned. "Why must everyone think her so smart." Draco paused, "She's just a filthy mud blood." He managed to roll his eyes while still making me feel watched.I shifted in my now uncomfortable seat. I wonder if he would be saying this if he knew I wasn't a pureblood?

"But enough about them." I sighed, trying to change the subject. I wasn't sure what to say next so I eyed May, who knew my secret, and she started instantly chatting with Draco without getting a single breath in. Draco was smiling trying to keep up with the conversation before finally just slowly shaking his head, kissing me on my flat forehead and walked out the door.. not saying one word. May opened her mouth, forming a wide O shape and looked at me with a hurt expression before continuing on. I quickly toned her out, only hearing words that seemed important.. and nodding or agreeing with her when it deemed appropriate. I suppose that's why we are such great friends.. because she is such a great talker, and I, a somewhat good listener..(Only not really of course.) My thoughts drifted back to Draco's reaction to Granger, who was in fact a mud blood. Hermione instantly made me think of Weasley. For the short amount of time that he was talking to us it was really enjoyable. Of course it want for him, since he was venting about his relationship problems... I suddenly became angry with Hermione. Why would she be so protective over him? Why can't she just let him do whatever the hell he wants? I thought about this for a moment before realizing that it really was nothing I should care about and went back to brainlessly agreeing with May's equally as brainless talk.

A sudden jolt in the train signaled that we had reached Hogwarts. I smiled as I reached for my robe, sliding my arms threw the silky fabric. I couldn't help but think that this year would be great. This year would be mine.. I was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I sat with my fellow Griffindoors, wanting to be over with May and Draco, who were sitting next to each other laughing about something I wish I had heard. I took my eyes off those two, not wanting to seem like the creepy stalker type of girlfriend. I looked across the table to see an equally bored and unimpressed Ginny Weasley looking back at me. I awkwardly smiled back but she just squinted.

"What?" I asked, not liking the unfriendly stare.

"Why do you look so, so perfect?" She asked. Blushing when she realized how weird that sounded aloud. I rolled my eyes.

"It's most likely the boobs." I said simply, since getting the surgery that's all everyone seemed to notice.

"No.. it's not that, stunning results by the way, but it's not that." She shrugged. I started to say something when we were cut off by the hazel of all the first years getting ready to be sorted into their new houses.

It took some time, but finally all the young witches and wizards were sorted. We got only a small selection of them this year, Hufflepuff got the majority. Seeing the hat reminded me of my experience...

_I brushed my jet black hair from my eyes. Looking around I saw many nervous faces, I was grateful I wasn't the only one. Everyone was talking about the famous Harry Potter. I had seen him only once, not really knowing who he was, and thought he looked silly and very ridiculous with such a weird looking mark on his face. Now knowing his story I felt plain stupid for thinking such a thing, that "silly mark" was known about all over the wizarding world. Me, being from a nonmagical family wouldn't know this. I was taken from such thoughts when I heard my name being called from the witch holding the peculiar talking hat. I felt my feet being dragged unwillingly towards the sorting hat. I felt all eyes on me as I sat down in the worn out chair. The professor put the hat on my head and I instantly heard grunts from the hat. _

_ "Hmm.." It paused before saying anything. "I think you would thrive in Griffindor, but I'm afraid that you might loose your way." I heard more grunting from it. It sounded very unsure but said "GRIFFINDOR!" I sighed loudly and hurried down the steps toward the cheering table. Smiling the whole way._

I was popped out of the memory when food started suddenly appearing on the plates. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, but now seeing Harry and Ron fighting over a chicken leg, and some first year pouring glass after glass of Pumpkin Juice into his cup that vanished as soon as it was poured. I looked over to see who was causing such trouble only to find no one at all focused on him. I laughed to myself, figuring it was some Hufflepuff trying to impress his or her lame friends. I reached for some ham, I wish I had more friends in my house. I thought to myself. I ate the rest of my meal without talking.

I laid in my bed. I shared it with four girls that I didn't know at all, weird because I totally went to school with them for six freakin' years. I sighed. I was about to drift into a light sleep when the red haired Weasley girl jumped on my bed. Her green eyes that matched mine stared back at me. She had a toothy grin and I wondered why the hell she was in my room at well, 7:30, but I wanted to be sure to not be late for tomorrow.

"Ginny what the hell?" I said after many attempts at trying to kick her off.

"Uhm, I want to show you something." She started walking around trying to pick out regular clothes to wear, since I was in my pajamas.. at 7:30. God I was lame. "Jennifer, I swear if you get out to see what I want to show you I'll give you everything I ow-" The door flung open revealing a confused looking Draco. He flung at me and started talking really fast. I had never seen him so out of control. Ginny stood in the middle of my room, still not sure why she was even talking to me, but she looked wide eyed and was trying to slid into my closet, trying to to be seen.

"Draco, calm down!" I pushed him away from me. He gulped. Just then May rushed into the room. Her face was red with what looked like rage. Her hair, that was normally down, was pulled into a messy, and believe me when I say messy, bun.

"YOU PIG!" She shouted. Her eyes glaring past me and to the clammy Draco that was now hiding behind me. I was confused for only a moment before I finally got it. I opened my mouth and quickly turned around; staring right into the eyes of the accused blond haired boy. As I stood there May continued on. "You told me that you would tell her TONIGHT!" She stood there for a moment catching her breath. She took her gaze off of Draco and on to me. She lifted her eyebrow and got a devilish grin. "So, Jenny." She looked back at a now horrified Draco. "Draco and I have been fucking since year four." She showed me her perfect teeth and walked away, just like that. Draco looked at me, for really the first time since him coming in. He looked down at his toes. I felt like laughing. This was really the first time I had seem him flustered since I started dating him. I wasn't in the mood for laughter though. He opened his mouth to say some sort of sorry but I just shook my head. He stuffed his hand in his pockets, knowing what was not said. And slid out the door. I didn't feel sad. The truth of what just happened had defiantly not sunk in. I sat down on the bed. I looked up only to remember Ginny was standing there, looking at me. She tried to smile but knew it wasn't going to help anything so kept her mouth in a the usual frown.

"I think I want to see your ..whatever." I didn't care that this was the most we had taken to each other, hell, the most that I had seen her in my whole time at Hogwarts. I didn't care. As long as the reality didn't sink in, and I didn't cry


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

By the time Ginny was ready to go it was around 11 o'clock. She said it was crucial that we did not get caught. As much as I just wanted to break apart I kept a happy face on. While waiting for the right time to leave, I promised myself that I was going to make more friends in my house. Ginny wanting to show me something.. out of all her friends.. made me feel like I could actually gain Gryffindor respect since I had been hanging with Slytherin my whole time at Hogwarts. I was also very curious to what was so important.

"Kay, be quiet be ver- MY GOD JENNIFER HOW CAN YOU STEP ON EVERY LOUD STEP!" Ginny put her hand over her mouth as she realized she screamed the last part. She looked around and grabbed my hand and started sprinting towards where ever we were going.

She started slowing down as we got to a giant room. Ginny quickly unlocked the door and pushed me inside. She turned on the lights and I noticed the room was completely bare.

"Ginny.. this is really great. Can I go to bed now?" I asked, I was slightly disappointed, I was expecting something big.. not just a useless room.

"Oh shut up!" She whipped out her wand and I defensively went to get mine, great now she wanted to duel. "No, Put that back." she started pointing at my wand. She started talking really fast making hand movements and gasping for breath between every long long sentence.

"Ginny...slow the fuck down." I sat down in the middle of the room, tucking a loose stand of hair behind my ear.

"I found this spell, I don't know what it does." She paused, looking a bit worried. "The counter curse isn't really known yet. And uh, anything that happens in the room.. does NOT go to the headmaster kay?" I nodded.. not sure what was about to happen.

"So, you want to try it out or something?" I wondered why she didn't choose Hermione to do this daring task.

"Well yea.. except it has to be used on a person." She smiled innocently.

"WHAT!" I'm sure my eyes widened as I realized she wanted to do this spell.. on me. I jumped off the floor and started shaking my head and backing away.

"You have to! It's for a class." She whimpered. I was about to say something but she squinted and pointed her wand at me. "Tempore!" She screeched, closing her eyes.

"Fuck!" I yelled and started seeing Ginny and the rest of the room fade as I was hit with a world of black.

I woke up with a pounding headache and sore all over. Looking around I noticed I was back in the Gryffindor girl's dormitories. Something was different.. I just couldn't place it. I stumbled out of bed and thankful that Ginny made me go out with my school clothes on as I was unable to find my other belongings. Just as I was about walk out the door for breakfast a girl that reminded me of Ginny, because of the red hair, burst into the dorm. I had never seen her in my entire life but she was gorgeous. Her auburn hair was tired in a perfect ponytail and her grass green eyes tinted with just the right amount of makeup. It didn't surprise me that I had never seen her before, since I didn't pay much attention to anyone other then May or Draco since as long as I could remember.

"Uhm hi." I said, not really meaning to say anything at all. I internally kicked myself for speaking.

"Oh hello there!" She smiled showing off great white teeth. A shade of confusion swept over her face. "If you don't mind me sounding blunt but, who are you?" She questioned.

"Oh I'm Jennifer Geynivlle. Sixth year." I held out my hand and she quickly shook it. "And who are you?" I asked, now wondering why she was attempting to gather things from a room that she didn't use.

"I'm Lily Evans... say, would you like to join me in breakfast once I'm don- why are you looking at me like that?" She put her hands on her hips and awaited my response.

I had only heard that name about a thousand times. Lily Evans. That was the name of Harry Potter's mother. Harry Potter's mother had red hair and green eyes. Harry Potter's mother died before I was even considered a witch. Something was defiantly wrong here.

"So would you?" She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded yes and sat on the bed waiting for her to finish gathering all different sorts of things. She placed piles of clothes on a smooth well made bed and turned around to look at me again. "Do you want this Daily Prophet? I might be like five more minutes.." She didn't wait for me to answer and shoved the paper into my hands. I looked at the date: September 2, 1976. _What the hell?_

"This is an old paper right?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the date.

"Uh.. no?" She didn't turn to look at me this time and finally stopped doing who-knows-what and straightened up.

"What the fuck did Ginny do?" I asked aloud, and quickly apologized for saying my thoughts aloud as Lily just gave me an awkward look.

"So uh, you ready to go?" She slipped into her robe and motioned for me to join her. I hurried after her as she fast walked down the corridor trying to reach the Great Hall before breakfast was over.

Once we reached the Gyriffindor table Lily sat down next to a brunette girl and across from four good-looking boys. She looked up at me and patted the chair next to her and I immediately sat down. "This is Jennifer Geynivlle, she's well.. I haven't seen her before and I don't know why." She squinted at me with confusion but shrugged and looked away. I bit my lip, thinking about what happened with Ginny.

"I'm James Potter." Said one of the guys across the table. He was a spitting image of Harry, only James was handsomer and has even messier hair. If that was possible. I smiled his way and he continued speaking. "This is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." He said pointing to each member as he said their name. I see Lily rolling her eyes as Potter spoke. Remus was well built and had brown hair that would randomly poke out in different places. Peter wasn't as handsome as the others but wasn't terribly ugly. He was only slightly chubby and was nervous. He was the only one that didn't smile when being introduced. Sirius took the cake for me. His black hair grazing his eyebrows and had dark eyes that were filled with laughter. He was absolutely, undoubtedly, and undeniably hot. Just plain hot. I was just about to start a conversation with him when I was tapped on the shoulder by a concerned looking Dumbledore.

"My office. Now." He waited for my to get out of my seat and Lily mouthed something I didn't understand. I walked behind the headmaster as every single Hogwarts student looked at me with questioning eyes. He lead me to his office and I sat in a plush seat.

"So Jennifer. Tell me how you got here?" He sat behind his desk, popping tart looking candies in his mouth.

"Well.." I wondered how he could possibly know. I looked at him with the question in my eyes.

"Ahh. I see." He smiled and continued on. "I do not remember seeing you.. at all. I went and asked all the professors and all the students and not one has heard of you. So tell me Jennifer, how did you get here?" I still had questions to ask him like how he knew my name and why he cared so much that he had not seen me. Yet I knew that I would have to tell him about Ginny. I had to tell him about everything.

After about fifteen minutes of me just telling him about the whole thing, he just nodded and asked, "What did the girl say again?" He asked.

"Tempore." I remembered.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid that undoing that spell has not been done before." He went into a distorted look and waved it away immediately. "I'll have to figure something out. until then, I will tell the professors that you are to be taking classes here." He got up from behind his desk and looked into my eyes. "I'll get you out of this alright?" The old headmaster then handed me a new course sheet that his wand made appear. I sighed and left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER 4**

I met up with Lily and her other friends an hour after my meeting with Dumbledoor because I we all had classes right after breakfast.

"So what did he want?" Lily asked as she sat across from me.

"Oh uh, just going over my O.W.L score." I lied. I didn't want them to know I was some kind of freak who has somehow managed to get pushed into a different decade.

"That sounds just great Moony!" James said as he rounded the corner with Sirius and Remus. He sat right next to Lily. despite the unimpressed look from her. Remus sat next to James and Sirius sat next to me, holy damn. I turned to look at him, afraid I was going to be blinded by beauty.

"Moony?" I asked Sirius who was fiddling with his tie, looking extremely bored.

Sirius was about to respond when Lily pulled away from bickering with James to answer my question. "Yea, They call themselves by these nicknames. Potter is Prongs, Lupin is Moony, Pettigrew is Wormtail, and Black is Padfoot." She rolled her eyes. "Don't ask me why they do it. They also call themselves 'The Marauders." She huffed as James tried to swoon her. I looked over to Sirius and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What's that about?" I asked. He blushed. _I made this hot piece of man meat blush!_

"Oh uh, just for fun." He said, staring at his shoes. "But never mind that!" He looked up at me and smiled. I grinned awkwardly back. I turned my head to look at Lily who was shouting rather obscene comments at the cocky looking Potter.

"What's up with them?" I asked.

"James and Lily?" He chuckled. "James is wild about Lily, but as you can see, Lily isn't to wild about him." I laughed a little as James threw a book at Sirius, but missed.

"One day she will love me." He sing songed.

"In your dreams Potter." Lily sighed.

"You always are, only wearing just a tad less clothes." Lily stared at him horrified expression. Everyone else just laughed. "I'm only kidding Lils." He snuggled up to her put she just pushed him away.

"It get's old when it's happening every second of every day, and let's not forget when James comes back to the dormitories and talks about her all night!" Sirius was laughing as James failed to hit him with another book.

"Sirius, I would hope for Merlins sake, that you shut up." James jokingly said as he playfully grabbed his third, and final book.

"Oh but Prongs! You might hit poor Jenny." Sirius opened his eyes really wide and I chuckled to myself, they were actually calling me Jenny now, cool.

"Oh gosh! I'm going to be late for Charms!" Lily bolted up and started walking quickly towards her class, James and Remus fallowing.

"Aren't you going to go too?" I asked, watching the three marauders walked out of view.

"Eh, I have a free period." He looked over at me. "I'm assuming you do too?" He asked. I nodded. Sirius stood up and stretched out his hand, I took it and he pulled me up. _God his biceps. _I blushed as he ran his fingers threw his lovely hair. Very lovely hair.

"So watcha wanna do?" He said as we stood in the middle of the hall. Students rushed to get to their classes on time. I noticed that some girls would go out of their way to bump into me out of pure jealousy that I was hanging out with the sexy . I shrugged not knowing what kind of things people did in the 70's. "Why don't we pay a visit to Snape?" He asked. My mouth gapped open.

"What Snape? The potions teacher?" I questioned, forgetting for only a moment that he went to school when they did. I bit my lip, hoping that he had not heard the last part. I'm guessing he did because he gave me a weird look. He shook it off and just shrugged.

"Come on, it's gonna be fun!" His eyes lit up as he took my hand and started running towards the Slytherin common room. _He was holding my hand!_

A few minutes later we walked inside the room. Snape was sitting on a green silk sofa, reading a book that had it's title covered. Sirius saw that he had not noticed that we walked in, so he made a point of slamming the door. Snape's head shot up. His dark eyes first looked at Sirius, with a cold glare. He then adjusted his gaze to me, his features lightened a bit but then saw we were holding hands, so if Sirius wasn't going to be nice.. it ment I sure as hell probably wouldn't be nice.

"Black, what the fuck do you think you're doing in here?" Sirius stood up, wand in hand

"Now Snivellus, don't use such language in front of a lady!" Sirius remarked, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Excuse me? Anyone who hangs out with _you_ is not a _lady_." Snape snapped.

"Oh hell no!" Sirius said, muttering something under his breath and suddenly Snape was floating in the air. He limbs flying around. His wand seated on the ground. "Say sorry to her!" Sirius commanded. Snape's eyes closed. Not wanting to look either of us in the eye. His hair covered the anyways.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, as he was harshly dropped down.

"So Snivellus, how are those death eaters o' yours?" Sirius snickered. _So he is a death eater.. _"What? You afraid I'm gonna tell Evans?" Sirius crossed his arms and looked intently at the pale boy.

"Go away." He sneered. Sirius put his hands up in defense. I stood there awkwardly. Snape noticed by uneasiness and jumped at it. "So Black, how long did it take for you to bed this one?" Snape laughed a cold, hateful laugh.

"If you must know, we just met.. so I'm guessing not long." He whipped out a stunningly white smile, and Snape stood there.. not expecting that reaction. Neither was I. Sirius looked at me with a playful grin on his face, letting me know he was kidding. I sighed in relief. Sirius grabbed my hand again, and was about to lead me out the door.

"Tell Lily I'm sorry." Snape quietly said before practically pushing us out the door. Sirius's eyebrows pushed together.

"What a git." He said. I nodded along as he stood outside the door.

"So uh, what now?" I asked, pushing my black hair back into a bun. Sirius just shrugged before leading me down to the great hall.

"We should wait for Peter, he should be coming out of class soon. I nodded as we sat and waited.

"Thanks. I mean, you didn't have to entertain me." I said self-consciously. I wasn't used to nice treatment. Slytherins pride themselves in harsh and rude treatment. I was kinda happy that that part of my life was over, but only kinda.

"Eh, it was fun." He gave me a half armed hug. My face went all hot and I could tell I was blushing. _Damn his hotness. "_Aw, I made you blush." Sirius said once he brought his arm back to his side.

"Pishh, it's just hot in here." I said, flapping my hand in front of my face like a fan.

"Sorry, I'll have to leave then." He said smiling. _Wrong word choice Jennifer._ I mentally punished myself.

"Yea, whatever." I responded as I saw Peter rushing down the hall. He tripped, dropped his books, got back up, started running again, and fell right back over. I tried to suppress a laugh, but ended up making a piglike snorting sound, making my faint pink blush turn into a cherry red one.

"Hey Sirius!" He said waving. "Oh and hi uh.."

"Jennifer." I said, reminding him. He nodded my way with a chubby little smile and looked back at Sirius.

"So, are you going to help me with divination today like planned?" He asked, looking between Sirius and me.

"Oh yea, sure bud. See you later Jenny!" He got up and waved in my direction. _Swoon._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Jennifer, we have got word from some of the highest magical intelligence, and we still have no word on how you will be managed to be transported home." The headmaster had great worry in his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do then!" I all but screamed at him.

"Well, I would hope that you continue what you're doing." He smiled. "Lily Evans is an extremely bright girl. She could help you in your studies and she seems to be friends with just about everyone. Just make sure she doesn't catch on to your secret." He said. I nodded.

"Yea well, Lily's all fine and dandy, but I want to go back to my freakin' generation." That was kinda not true, I wasn't ready to face Draco or May. Seeing the Lily and James bicker was one hundred times better then my exbestfriend oogle my ex boyfriend. _Bitches._

"Jennifer, I assure you that we are working on that." He said. He was standing up to wave me goodbye, when I came up with a fantastic idea.

"What about a time turner?" I suggested, feeling like the smartest person in freakin' ever.

"Yes, that would work if you were not already in the past. The time turner can not go into the future. I'm sorry. Now I do believe I have kept you for some time, goodbye dear." He smiled as I walked out the door, defeated.

"Yea and he was like- Oh hey Jenny!" Lily smiled as I took a seat next to her. I looked around the room to find the normal group there, the marauders and Lily's other friends, who I still don't know the names of.

"Jenny! I have something to tell you." Sirius got up from where he was sitting on the floor, and plopped down on the sofa that was _way_ to small for three people, not that I was complaining since it made Sirius's leg partly attack mine, I'm sure I blushed for the 3rd time today.

"Eh, what is it?" I said, trying not to pay much attention to his fit, jean covered legs.

"I think that tonight we should go do 'annoying Snape 2.0.'" He smiled, and looked over at his friends who looked like they wanted to join. His smile faltered a little and he agreed to let them join.

"Well I'm going to go to bed. I don't see how taunting Snape will get anything accomplished." Lily fixated her eyes directly at James.

"Aw Lils, don't you wanna get back at him for what he said?" James looked back at Lily, he wasn't smiling but I could tell he was still excited.

"No." Lily simply stated, before hurrying off to her room. The other girls fallowed her. _I wonder what Snape said?_ I looked up as one of the girls turned to me, her mouth curved to a frown.

"Lily will be fine with us, you five have fun." She looked at each of the four boys before turning her gaze on me. Something was in her eye, jealousy? Hatred? I couldn't place it before she turned her eyes back at Sirius. So it was jealousy that he asked me to join him. _Whatever._ I nodded OK and looked back at the animated boys.

"Remus, it's way past curfew!" Peter complained.

"I know for a fact that Severus doesn't go to bed when he's told." James said. Sirius nodded, agreeing with his best friend.

We were hurdled into a circle with Sirius in the middle. He was discussing what we were going to do, and how we were going to do it. Remus was standing with a very nervous Peter and I could tell neither of them wanted part in this. James was laughing with Sirius and I was standing silent, waiting for instructions.

"So like, what if he tells?" Remus asked, obviously asking for Peter.

"What, and be a tattle? I don't think so." James replied, startled that they had considered that.

"Plus, the worse thing that could happen is getting points taken from our house." I said.

"Or get expelled?" Remus added.

"Yea, or _that_." Peter moaned. I really didn't care about the thought of expulsion, Dumbledore couldn't possibly expel me until we found out what was wrong, and how to get me back.. but since I would be in her memories.. He COULD expel me when I get back home.. Oh fuck that.

"Uh, I'm going to pass.. sorry guys." Peter's voice seemed small and unsteady.

"Aw, come on' get over your fear." James stuck out his tongue as Peter turned away, Remus shrugged and started to fallow him. Sirius started running after them, so they would come to their senses and return to the evil plot. James at me then back to the three boys. "Er, We'll be right back." James smiled, and went to catch up with his friends to help Sirius try and get the two boys to coming back.

"Kay." I said, yet for some reason, I didn't stay. I did a one-eighty and started heading toward the Slytherin common room. I wasn't sure why I kept going, I mean, I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there, and I pretty much just ditched the boys.. not that it mattered much. James and Sirius would wimp out if the didn't have Remus, though they do tons of things without Peter.. so I'm sure it wouldn't matter much without _him_. But still, I felt a rush when I opened the door, and found Snape sitting in almost the same postition in which we found him earlier today. He was sitting on the same green sofa, reading the same book. (I got the name of the book this time, it simply read, _Werewolfs._ Hmm, what an interesting topic.)

"What do _you _want Jamie?" Serious sneered, realizing I was in the doorway.

"Oh well actually, it's Jenny." I looked into his cold eyes, and saw that he was nervous. I could tell that he just couldn't take another moment of childish teasing. I suddenly didn't want to laugh at him, after all, he was my potions teacher.. and he might remember me teasing him in my time.. and that could result in some seriously awkward classes. So, instead of calling him names that could cause destruction, I sat down next to him instead. He turned to look at me, obviously surprised.

"Get out." He said, looking back down at his book.

"Why werewolfs?" I questioned, ignoring his command.

"Well, because- ugh, forget it. You wouldn't believe me.. just like Lily." He blushed at his own mention of the redhead.

"What's up with you guys anyways?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you?" He sneered.

"Because I'm asking."

"Well, stay out of my business."

"God, I was just trying to get some talking out of you."

"I would _never_ talk to someone like you." I was reeled back at how mean that comment seemed to me. Someone like me? What was that supposed to mean?

"Whatever." I snapped, jeez, future teachers could be so rude.

"Sorry." Snape said quietly. "Lily and I were best friends, like I was the one to tell her she was magical. It's all Potter's fault. If he wasn't constantly harassing me, then I would have never said what I did." His face actually looked shameful. I felt sorry for him.. but I still felt like I was missing half the story.

"Well, what did you say." I lifted my eyebrow, I was sure I already knew the answer.

"Mud blood." He looked down at his big, black shoes. I remembered when I used to spit out the word mud blood with Draco. I used to just use that word like it was the only word I knew how to say. I wonder what Draco would do if he found out I was actually one. I wonder what all the people that I called a mud blood would do.

"Well, I don't think it was James fault. I mean, he doesn't control your words." I replied, suddenly becoming very awkward when I thought about people.. people that weren't even born yet. I took a deep breath.

"I have to go." I said, standing up, and off the couch. Snape's face looked even more surprised then when I actually entered the room.

"Uh, kay." He rolled his eyes, and continued with his book.

I had to get back home. I just needed to. Maybe it was because I got thinking about people that if I stayed in this decade, might never get to see again. Like my mom or May (not that I minded at the moment.) I had to go see Dumbledore. I had to go now.


	6. Chapter 6

Seriously Sirius?

** Chapter 6**

After running out of the common room and speed walking half way to Dumbledore's office, I realized it was nearly 12 in the morning. If anyone saw me I was in a whole lot of trouble, so going to the headmaster wouldn't be such a bright idea. Instead I went back to the Gryffindor common room. I was met with stares from all four of the boys.

"Where did you _go_?" Sirius asked, once I collapsed onto a nearby chair.

"It's not that it mattered much, Remus and Peter flaked out, as always." James added, switching his stare from me to Peter, then Remus, then back at me.

"Sorry, I uh, went to look for something." I thought about telling them about my talk with Snape, but decided not to. It wouldn't make any difference anyways, Snape and I talked for only around 10 minutes, and it was mostly him telling me to get out or something.

"What could you possibly try and look for at this hour." Peter interjected. It was funny, I didn't think Peter talked all that much, and when he did he was butchering me about staying up late. I then noticed that they were still staring at me, expecting an answer.

"None of your concern!" I said, deciding not to make up so fancy lie about looking for orphaned children or something.

"Whatever don't tell us." Remus sighed.

"Wasn't planning on it." I smiled and headed up to my room.

In the morning we all met up in the great hall. Lily was sitting a little farther away from one of her little girl followers,(I finally figured out their names; Mary and Marlean.) and closer to me and the boys. Remus was missing from the table and James and Peter were all laughing as Sirius played with his food like a child.

"So, Jenny." Lily perked up.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, still managing to wake up.

"Where you from?" She held out the 'from' like she was asking who I liked, or some real big secret.

"Uh, Sweden." I lied. I couldn't

tell them I was from London just like they were. They would wonder why I hadn't gone to their Hogwarts since year one. Lily's eyebrows pushed together.

"You don't sound Swedish.." A blond Mary said. Shit.

"Well, I was with my mum in Sweden, for her job, and she decided to come back and enroll me here." I thought about that little lie, and deemed it believable. Lily's face untwisted from the confused state and she smiled, now understanding. "I'm not sure how long I'm staying for.. I mean, I could be leaving tomorrow for all I know, not that I would mind, I miss home." I suddenly missed my mother and even May. I wonder if they even know what's going on. Ginny must have told Dumbledore.. even though she made me promise that nothing would go to the headmaster. I wonder if anyone even knows I'm missing.

"Well, I bet you're going to be leaving any day now." Marlean said. She gave me a forced smile, and the way she said it made me feel like she wanted me to leave. Lily whipped back to look at Marlean, and the blond's face shaded over.

"We will try and make the best of you being here then!" Lily now turning to look at me, her smile was real, genuine, nice.

"Are you ever going to tell us why you came in so late last night..?" Sirius lifted up his eyebrow and continued to speak, "I mean, you came from the other side of the school, near the SLYTHERIN common room." He was now wiggling his eyebrows and hoping I would tell him how I completely terrorized him, and of course, I didn't.

"Well, if you must know." I bit my lip, "I was trying to find you guys, because you totally flaked." I nodded to myself, proud of my own story..well..until..

"BULL SHET!" James roared. He got wide-eyed glances from the first years, and everyone started laughing.(including Lily, even though she was looking uncomfortable ever since bringing up the topic of Slytherin.)

"Yea, James is right..for once." Sirius said, getting playful hurt looks from James. "We told you we would be right back, and once we turn around you were gone!" Marlean snickered.. what was so funny about that?

"Uh, I forgot that you were behind me?" Lame attempt, I know, they did too, they just laughed.

Sirius shrugged, "Whatever, I bet some streamy things went on with you and Snape, that's why you won't tell."

"Oh, are you three?" I asked, Sirius nodded in return.

"So it happened." Sirius said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" Lily said in between bursts of laughter.

"Whatever, but the only contact I had with Snape was picking up his book in Charms." I lied, I put in the book part because I wanted to ask a question...

"Why does Snape care so much about Werewolves?" I asked. Sirius, Peter, and James all exchanged looks.

"Wha-what do you mean?" James asked, getting tense in his seat.

"Well, I mean.. he had a little outburst when I asked Snape himself.. so maybe you guys know?" It was awkward, Lily didn't seem to have the same worried response to my asking of the question, but boy, did the guys look worried.

"What did he say?" Sirius demanded.

"Just that I wouldn't understand, or whatever..." I wished I hadn't asked why. This was obviously a sour topic...

"Dammit." James whisper-shouted.

"Do you think he knows?" Peter squeaked.

"He couldn't..." James pulled at his hair.

"Yea, he could." Remus said, turning around the corner, and sitting down between Sirius and Peter. "I'm pretty sure he saw, and I'm pretty sure he's coming to see tonight."

"Tonight?" Marlean asked, suddenly aware that there was a conversation going on. "What's tonight?"

"Uh, nothing Marlean." Sirius smiled at her, she blushed. The boys went silent, and I thought this was a perfect time to leave.

"I have to uh, go see Dumbledore for a quick moment." Lily and the boys waved me goodbye, but Marlean and Mary just sat there, looking a bit revealed that I was leaving..

I walked into Dumbledore's office once again. He motioned for me to sit down, and peered at me through his spectacles.

"Jennifer, Whoever did this to you.." He stopped, rephrasing his words. "Whoever did this must have been very powerful. I see no reason on way the person would want to do this to you." He raised his eyebrows, I'm pretty sure he asked a question.

"Uh, it was for a project or something, she wanted to know what it did." I shifted in my seat.

"I assure you that wasn't the reason. The spell 'Tempore' was banned three years ago. Meaning it had to be banned for a good 20 years in your time." Dumbledore went on and on about how dangerous it is, and that the counter curse is still unknown and that it was crucial that it be found out before summer. I was going to be stuck here all year? Not that I minded of course, everyone here was a hell of a lot nicer then my friends were. Why did Ginny knowingly do this to me then? If it wasn't for a project then what the fuck?

After sitting in that office for what seems like forever, Dumbledore sent me on my way. I had so many questions, and not even Dumbledore could answer them.

I started heading for my Potions class, that I guessed was going on now. I still hadn't memorized my schedule, and I was pretty sure it was going to be the end of class..so why not be extremely late AND walking in to the wrong class?

My suspicious were correct as I opened the door to Professor Slughorn's lesson. Every head turned back to look at me, including a wildly grinning Sirius.

"And who might you be?" Slughorn asked. He lifted himself from his desk and strolled over to me. His eyes seemed to be sizing me up.

"Transfer student. I uh, don't really know my schedule yet. I'm really sorry. I'll just be going." I awkwardly pushed out the sentences, trying not to run out of the room, escaping the class's eyes.

"Ah yes, I've seen you once before in my class. I was expecting to see you in here again this morning but I wasn't graced with your presence until now." He said, finally done examining me and was now looking directly in my eyes.

"Oh, I had to speak with headmaster Dumbledore." I croaked out, now starting to nervously look down at my feet.

"Well, I suppose you should probably get go-" Sirius cut him off.

"If you don't mind professor, I'll help Jenny to her next class. I certainly know my way." A mysterious grin started playing on his lips.

"Oh I'm sure you do . Anyways, I think that's a grand idea. Go ahead and get your things and lead Jennifer to her classroom."

I waited for Sirius to gather his books and push the door open again, leading me out into the hallway. "Thank Merlin you are so stupid with your schedule, I didn't think I could last one more second pretending to listen."

"You're welcome?" I said, trying to remember the class I was actually supposed to be attending.

As of he was reading my mind Sirius said, "You have no idea where you're going do you?" He sighed, shaking his head a little. I was to used to my regular schedule. I mimicked his sigh, only mine was of frustration. I shook my head. "why don't we just skip what is left of this class and go up and get your list of classes?" It came out as a question, but really wasn't, as he had already turned toward the revolving stairs.

"Thanks." I called out, trying to catch up to him.

"Not a problem Jen Jen." He smiled teasingly.

"Okay never, and I repeat never, call me that again." I retorted.

"Yeah, it just didn't feel right coming out of my mouth." he clicked with his tongue.

He walked me to the girl's dormitory, waiting outside the door while I grabbed my schedule and a coated a layer of mint lipgloss on my lips. I _loved_ the smell of mint. It reminded me of Christmas, and warmth, and everything _good_ about Winter, even though I wore the lipgloss through every season. Winter _was_ coming, and all I have for clothes are what Dumbledore gave me from freakin' lost and found. I needed to change that.. I could just say I needed to go out and buy warmer clothes..I'll have to talk with Dumbledore about that at our next meeting..

"Jenny? Are you coming?" I heard from behind the door.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I came out through the door and started trailing behind Sirius as he began to walk. He turned around.

"What is that smell?" Sirius sniffed the air. "It smells like..like mint." Boy, either my lipgloss was _really_ flavored, or Sirius has inhuman abilities in smelling. I wasn't to far away but I also wasn't close enough that I thought he could smell it.

"Do you not _like_ mint?" I squinted at him. I would defend this amazing scent if he dared insult it. It was practically god-given. I bet Merlin picked it out himse-

"No, it's my favorite scent actually." Good, this means I won't have to tape his smelling glands shut. "I'm just wondering who's wearing it, so I can snog them." He smiled a rather toothy smile. He must snog a ton of girls, almost everyone at _my_ Hogwarts wore some kind of minty scent, especially when it gets closer to Christmas. "This mint, is very entrancing." He eyed my lips and started walking closer. Okay, as much as I _loved_ mint myself, this was overboard. It did smell good, but not 'I will physically rape anyone who has that god-made scent' kind of good. He stopped walking right as he reached me.

"I think your obsession with mint is concerning." I smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

"So, stop snogging girls who wear any type of it."

"No more snogging girls with delicious mint." He stopped and lifted his eyebrows. "Well, unless they're exceptions."

"But of course." I started to try and walk ahead of him so I wouldn't be late for class, even though the bell to leave last lesson hadn't even rung yet. He grabbed my arm and spun me around as I walked past him.

"You're an exception." He said right before our lips met.


End file.
